


No Empty Rooms

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [26]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Debriefing takes longer than Gavin would have liked, but his latest mission was a delicate affair, and it’s understandable that his superiors would want to be as thorough as possible.





	No Empty Rooms

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Miss-Ingno who asked for Jerevinwood hitman AU with newbie Jeremy. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Debriefing takes longer than Gavin would have liked, but his latest mission was a delicate affair, and it’s understandable that his superiors would want to be as thorough as possible. No telling when something seemingly insignificant might pose a potential threat in the future, or at the very least complicate matters for future missions.

“You need a ride home?” Michael asks, bag over his shoulder and phone chiming at him.

He looks tired, exhausted, really.

Little wonder, when he’s spent countless hours awake guiding Gavin through a mission that had the potential to go south on them at any given moment. Gavin walking into a veritable sea of ruthless politicians and cutthroat business people. Operatives from various spy agencies sprinkled in for good measure, and Michael's calm voice in his ear throughout it all.

Gavin can feel his own exhaustion pulling at him, but he won’t be headed home himself just yet. (Not quite business, just. Things.)

“I’ve got things to take care of first,” Gavin says, hint of a blush stealing over his cheeks at the look Michael gives him.

Too knowing, because for all they’re meant to be professionals here, the agency is rife with rumors and gossip and nothing stays a secret for long.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Gavin says, and no amount of training can keep him from fidgeting under Michael’s gaze, fingers drumming against his leg, eyes darting away from his. “Paperwork, you know.”

Michael snorts, mouth curving into a small smile. 

“That’s what they’re calling it these days?” 

Gavin _sighs_ , and Michael cackles as he heads out, so damned amused.

“Get some sleep, idiot,” Michael calls back, hand lifted in a wave as he passes through the outer doors.

Gavin plans to, really, just. (Things.)

He fusses a bit first, not wanting to pass Michael in the hall when he knows damn well where Gavin’s headed after this. Goes through various notes and folders and such that have appeared on his desk in his absence and when he judges enough time has passed for Michael to take the elevator down to the garages he leaves the offices behind.

Despite the late hour Gavin knows there are still teams running missions, handlers and support staff and the like. (New agents like Jeremy learning the ropes before he’s cleared for a field mission of his own.)

The security guard gives him a bored once over before buzzing him through, and from there it’s a long corridor branching off into small rooms that have been turned into command centers for individual teams.

There’s a light above a door at the far end, unique plaque in place of the usual neatly printed names thanks to Ryan and Jeremy and their combined ridiculousness. Ryan’s exemplary track record that allows him to get away with things most agents wouldn’t dream of, and Jeremy showing himself to be made of much the same cloth in that regard.

Gavin rolls his eyes at the grinning skull staring out at him before he swipes his badge, waiting for the light on the lock to change over to green before opening the door. Inside the lights have been turned off, only illumination coming from the bank of monitors and various bits of equipment, and it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust.

Jeremy looks up from the monitors to offer Gavin a smile, eyes narrowing as he takes in the slight slump to his shoulders, the lines of exhaustion on his face. 

“Hey,” he says. “Good trip?”

Nice and casual, ‘good ol’ Jeremy being Jeremy’ as he gives Gavin a far more thorough once over than the security guard outside. (Personal interest might have something to do with it though, and the thought brings causes this lovely little warmth to bloom in Gavin’s chest.)

Gavin _hmms_ as he pulls up the spare rolling chair and makes himself comfortable. 

“As much as can be expected,” he answers. “Bit of turbulence on the flight back. Thunderstorm.”

“Uh huh,” Jeremy says when he realizes he won’t be getting more than that out of Gavin, and turns back to check on Ryan because they’re both all too familiar to what happens when the man is left unsupervised. 

Speaking of, Gavin can see him on the center monitor, perusing what looks like a lovely array of finger foods set out for the guests at the party he’s crashing.

Impeccably dressed and drawing politely appreciative looks as he tabs on his target. True professional and all that, but - 

“He’s getting restless,” Gavin murmurs, and grins a little at Jeremy’s sigh. “Best give him something to do or he’ll get...creative.”

“I have,” Jeremy says, and for all he sounds exasperated at Ryan’s antics, there’s a definite thread of amusement there. Fondness, for sure. “There were targets of opportunity before this – I’m kind of sad you missed it, actually. Might have had some input on his approach.”

Or possibly managed to rein Ryan in a bit, get him focused back on his target just enough to keep Jeremy from pulling at his hair again the way he did during training scenarios when he first joined the agency.

“Really,” Gavin says, because Ryan might well be one of the agency’s best, but the man himself is a damn lunatic. Only listens to a select few, and even then it’s not entirely guaranteed. “You think that, do you?”

Jeremy opens his mouth to answer, and stops, clearly reconsidering because _Ryan_.

“Maybe?” he says, and groans when they see Ryan palm a butter knife, tucking it neatly out of sight before any of the people around him notice.

There’s no sound from the monitors, and Gavin’s not wearing a headset, but it looks very much as though Ryan’s _whistling_ as he wanders away from the refreshment table. Making his path look random and unplanned as he trails behind his target as the man leaves the room.

“Christ,” Jeremy sighs, toggling through different camera views to keep Ryan in sight. 

Gavin laughs, scooting a little closer until their shoulders bump together because it’s obvious Ryan’s in one of his moods. Upping the difficulty to amuse himself and never mind the trouble it causes for his poor handler. (In this case, Jeremy.)

Gavin should head home, get some sleep before he has to be back in the morning to deal with his actual paperwork, but - 

This is the first time he’s seen either Jeremy or Ryan, for that matter, since he left for his mission and he’s loathe to give that up just yet. 

“Mind some company?” he asks, and there must be something in his voice, because Jeremy gives him a _look_ , and that faintly annoyed expression on his face melts to a soft smile.

“If you don’t mind helping me babysit Ryan, sure,” he says, making sure Ryan can hear him over the laughing when Ryan must voice some kind of protest at his choice of words.

Gavin feels himself smile when he sees Ryan shoot the closest camera an unimpressed look as he passes it, and this -

Well, it’s not ideal, but until Ryan returns from his mission this isn’t so bad, really. Beats going home to an empty apartment any day and Ryan’s bound to provide endless entertainment before he’s done.

“Sounds like a date,” Gavin says, and laughs at the look he gets for _that_ , because by all rights Jeremy should have washed his hands of the likes of Gavin and Ryan ages ago, and for some inexplicable reason he hasn’t.

“You two are gonna be the death me, I swear,” Jeremy mutters, but there’s a telltale smile playing at the corners of his mouth, and honestly, they’re all hopeless idiots when it comes down to it.


End file.
